In a conventional mobile communication system, a radio base station HeNB (Home eNB)/HNB (Home NodeB) managing femtocell(s) can set radio parameters such as used frequency and used scrambling code using a Plug-and-Play function, etc. to reduce interference with a neighboring macrocell, other femtocells or the like.
The radio base station HeNE/HNB can exclusively or preferentially provide a communication service only to a mobile station UE registered in the managing femtocell, i.e., a mobile station UE belonging to a predetermined CSG (Closed Subscriber Group).